


Late Night Surprise

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Cannes 2005, ‘that’ outfit, and a visit from a frustrated loverFirst posted to LiveJournal 10/2005





	Late Night Surprise

Late Night Surprise  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: Fiction, entirely not true, all made up in my own little head  
Warnings: None  
Beta: ~N  
Summary: Cannes, ‘that’ outfit, and a visit from a frustrated lover  
First posted to LiveJournal 10/2005

 

Walking into the hotel room, pulling off his tie and dropping it along the way, Viggo undressed as he made his way into the room. Collapsing onto the bed, he kicked off his shoes and fell backwards, staring at the ceiling. These damn movie promotions just wore him out.

'Damn, I'm tired. And lonely. If I had any energy left, I'd call him. But he's probably asleep by now anyway. No point in us both being worn out.'

Dragging himself back up, he wandered into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Coming back out, he crawled into the sterile bed and was asleep within minutes.

He awoke in the middle of the night, feeling the bed dip behind him, and cool fingers skim across his arm and down his side. Not moving, waiting to see what would happen next, he felt soft lips gently touch the back of his neck. They slid from one shoulder to the other, ghosting across, tongue gently lapping at the warm, moist skin.

Soft hands caressed his back, gently sliding over each rib, each bump. They moved steadily lower until they reached his hips, the gentle assault on his neck and shoulders continuing. Viggo was trying so hard to not let on he was awake, but when he heard the pop of a bottle being opened he involuntarily shuddered. He could feel the mouth on his skin stretch into a grin, and knew his deception was over.

Still not making a sound, the person behind him moved slick coated fingers to his entrance, swirling around teasingly before pressing a single finger slowly in. As it slowly worked in and out, Viggo groaned and pressed back, hoping for more. After a few more strokes, the first finger was joined by a second, moving painfully slowly, stretching, searching for that hidden spot that would bring stars to Viggo's eyes. When they finally found their mark, Viggo gasped, bearing down and finally begging for more.

Soft chuckling was followed by the fingers being pulled from his body and the blunt tip of the person's cock replacing them at the prepared opening. Waiting for Viggo to make a move before pressing forward, he held perfectly still. Viggo squirmed, and jiggled, and finally pressed backwards, impaling himself on the rock-hard shaft. Both men moaned, holding perfectly still, waiting for Viggo to adapt to the invasion. Slowly Viggo began to rock, moving back and forth. It was all the permission needed. His mystery lover moved gently but firmly in him, hitting his sweet spot over and over. Viggo, gasping and panting, reached for his own aching flesh, only to be pushed aside by his lover, who gripped him firmly and stroked in time to their frenzied movements. Shuddering, Viggo erupted across his knuckles and the sheets. As Viggo's body spasmed around him, he thrust once, twice more and came, gasping Viggo's name. They lay there for a several minutes, catching their breath, before Viggo finally rolled over and snuggled under Orlando's chin.

"I didn't think you were going to make it, baby. I needed you so much," he mumbled, nuzzling the warm olive skin.

"Like I could stay away after seeing you in that damn outfit. From now on, you can only wear that thing for me. Those tight pants let everyone see way too much."

"If that's what it takes to get you to join me, I'm taking them with me everywhere. Now, hold me and let's get some rest. I want a turn at molesting you in your sleep next."

~end


End file.
